


Learning Never Stops with the Asanos

by Rainfirecupcake



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Asano Gakushuu is Bad at Feelings, Asano Gakushuu-centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Diapers, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Akabane Karma, Soft Akabane Karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfirecupcake/pseuds/Rainfirecupcake
Summary: "Daddy? Are you ever proud of me? Do you love me?"Gakushuu regresses involuntarily after Gakuhou slaps him. Canon Divergent.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu & Asano Gakuhou, Akabane Karma & Five Virtuosos, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Learning Never Stops with the Asanos

The smack echoes across the room as Gakushuu hits the wall with a sickening thud. Gakushuu felt himself starting to tear up and that only made things worse. He couldn't cry. Couldn't show him any weakness. Not here. Not now. He needed to get out. Despite this inner mantra, he looked up at his dad and felt himself feeling much smaller and he started wailing. 

  
"Gakushuu! Are you okay man?" Ren asked, as whispering began around the classroom. None of them had ever seen Gakushuu cry. 

  
"I want my dada!" He wailed and everyone stiffened. "He's gone though, gone and he's not ever coming back, he left me cause I wasn't good enough! I'm trying so hard! Why can't he see that?" Ren tried gently patting his back awkwardly, and turned to the rest of the class. 

  
"I'm going to take Gakushuu to the nurse, obviously he's hit his head." Ren looked to Gakushuu and when it became obvious he wasn't moving, picked him up. Gakuhou watched in shock as his son sobbed. He hadn't seen or heard his son cry in years. Told him it wasn't strong. Didn't allow him to call him dad, not since Ikeda died. 

  
Gakushuu looked over at his dad and sobs wracked his body once more, he grabbed for his school bag and Araki nervously handed it to him. Gakushuu simply turned it upside down and let it all spill out onto the desk, making several students jump. He grabbed a smaller bag and took out a pacifier, sucking intensely. 

  
Gakuhou approached him cautiously, taking him from Ren with a gentleness completely juxtaposed by his earlier behavior. "Son, are you alright?" 

  
Gakushuu wailed louder. "Why won't you love me? What did I do wrong? I just want to be good enough for you. Can't you see, everything I do is for you? I'm trying so hard, I just want you to tell me you're proud of me, to be my dad and not my teacher for once!" Gakushuu sniffles, and curls into his father's chest. "I want so badly to hate you, but I can't. I still love you." 

  
"I'm sorry." The entire class freezes for a moment, shocked. Did Principal Asano just apologize? He sighed, and looked Gakushuu in the eyes, "Gakushuu," and there's a pause in the atmosphere because no one can remember the last time he called his son by his first name, "We're going home." He glances around the classroom. "If any of you breathe a word about this, I'll make sure you never set foot onto any but the very worst high schools. I will ruin you." 

  
With that, Principal Asano takes his leave, Gakushuu's stuff still scattered on the desk and everyone begins talking at once. Their voices fade and Gakushuu looks up at his dad. "Daddy? Are you ever proud of me? Do you love me?" 

  
Gakuhou sucks in a breath and answers immediately. "Yes, my son." That was apparently the end of the conversation for the time being, as he walked into the nurse's office to find Karma Akabane getting his hand bandaged. Gakuhou opted to ignore him and his wide open mouth, turning to the nurse instead. 

  
"Gakushuu had an accident and needs his face looked after." Despite the mark on his face looking very much intentional, the nurse said nothing, instead opting to turn her attention to Gakushuu.

  
"I get lolly if I'm good right? Cause you can put the stuff on me if I get a lolly." The nurse froze at his odd behavior, and was thinking about how to tell him that they don't have lollipops when Karma spoke. 

  
"I have a strawberry one you can have." Karma tried to be nonchalant and excuse his behavior, but looked over and froze. Gakushuu looked back at Karma, pacifier tilted halfway out of his mouth and waved. Karma just stared, both at his abnormal behavior and attire, as well as the bruise quickly swelling on the side of his face. He wondered if Gakushuu had hit his head.

  
"Look Daddy, it's Karma!!" Gakushuu sounded excited as he pointed and waved at Akabane. Gakuhou was further puzzled and by the look on Akabane's face, it looked like he was too. Akabane quickly fixed his expression, recovering with a lazy smirk. 

  
"Hey Second Place, what's going on?" Gakuhou opened his mouth to tell him to leave Gakushuu alone until this had passed when Gakushuu giggled and reached out a hand to the redhead. 

  
Gakuhou decided to ignore Akabane and simply watched over his son, silently wishing the nurse would work faster when Akabane asked a question that made him freeze. 

  
"Hey Asano, where'd you get the mark on your face?" Gakushuu just giggled and said the words Gakuhou feared. 

  
"Daddy did it, cause I wasn't good enough. I'm supposed to win all the time and I lost to you so I gotta be better." Akabane looked like he was ready to punch Gakuhou and probably would have if Gakushuu wasn't right there. The nurse simply kept working, she smartly chose to stay out of it. "Please don't hurt him Karma, no more fighting right now, the fighting hurts my head," Gakushuu whined. Gakushuu just wanted both of them to baby him and treat him nice and gentle. He hated how much pressure he had when he was big, so he decided he wasn't gonna push away the small feelings and sunk into them even more. He wanted to go home. "Karma, come home with me and watch Paw Patrol?" 

  
Karma and Gakuhou seemed equally at a loss for what to do. It was clear they'd never had to work together before and weren't exactly keen on the idea. But they both cared for Gakushuu, albeit both were awful at showing it. 

  
"He can come right Daddy? Please!" Gakushuu stared up at his dad with such wide eyes that held both no pain and an impossible amount of it. Gakuhou sighed, he couldn't leave his son like this. He'd just have to deal with the fallout of it all later. 

  
"Fine. He may come. After the nurse is finished bandaging you." Gakushuu squealed with excitement.

  
"Luckily for you I was just finishing up!" She put on a falsely cheery expression, thankfully Gakushuu seemed less observant than normal. He just pushed his pacifier further back into his mouth and tried to stand up, wobbling a bit before Gakuhou scooped him back up. "Make sure to monitor him, he likely has a concussion."

  
"C'mon Karma!" Gakushuu whined impatiently and snuggled further into his dad. Karma sighed as well, before he began to walk towards Principal Asano's car, Gakuhou following suit with Gakushuu in his arms. 

  
Gakuhou had become increasingly curious and finally decided to ask, "I didn't know you and my son were on a first name basis." Karma glanced back and glared, then remembered Gakushuu and decided to begrudgingly try to be civil for his sake. 

  
"I didn't know we were either until today. Honestly this whole day has been exhausting and weird as hell." Gakuhou had to agree with that, he felt completely out of his element. 

  
"Daddy can Karma sit in the back with me?" Gakushuu peered up at his dad, Gakuhou looked at his son and suppressed the feelings threatening to choke him with their intensity. 

  
"Sure Gakushuu, he can." Gakuhou gently set him down in the backseat. 

  
Gakushuu looked at Karma as the redhead got in, Gakushuu swinging his legs. Karma leaned over and wordlessly buckled in Gakushuu. Gakushuu smiled around his pacifier, before finally grabbing his phone which had been vibrating nonstop. "Please make them stop Karma," he whimpered and slid the phone over.

  
"I'll do my best." Karma glanced at the messages and saw that they were all from the Virtuosos. 

  
Best Minion: Asano please answer us, we need to know you're okay.

  
Science Minion: Asano, Ren seems really worried.

  
History Minion: We're all worried. We've never seen you like that before, does your dad hit you often?

  
Minion Overlord: This is Akabane from Class-E. Asano is sitting next to me, he's acting weird and the nurse thought he might have a concussion, he asked me to reassure y'all. I don't know if his dad hits him frequently.

  
English Minion: I'm surprised Akabane, I didn't take you for such a formal texter. Asano likes us to do so, is it the same for you? 

  
Minion Overlord: I just wanted to be courteous to Asano, he seems to be in such a vulnerable state that I wouldn't feel right trying to sabotage him now. Hence, I'm attempting to mimick the way he speaks. 

  
English Minion: That's actually really nice of you. 

  
Japanese Minion: Is Asano still acting really weird?

  
Minion Overlord: If by weird you mean he's still got the pacifier and is calling the Principal 'daddy' then yeah.

  
English Minion: I'm worried about that most of all. I know he's under a lot of pressure but I didn't realize it was this bad. 

  
History Minion: I've read about this before. It's called age regression and it's a trauma response. 

  
Minion Overlord: I'll look into that and see if I can help, thanks 'History Minion.' 

  
Science Minion: Is that seriously Araki's name in Asano's phone?

  
Minion Overlord: Actually you all have that theme with your respective subjects, with the exception of Sakakibara who has 'Best Minion.' 

  
Japanese Minion: Why am I not best minion? 

  
History Minion: I personally don't mind the nicknames, we all know we're his friends even if he doesn't know how to express that. 

  
Best Minion: Guys, quit losing focus. Asano is the one who really needs help. Take care of him Akabane. He really needs someone in his corner right now. He trusts you even more than he does us. 

  
Minion Overlord: I will, that I can promise. 

  
History Minion: Basically with age regression you just need to be gentle with him, treat him like a child, and give him pacifiers, toys, sippy cups, bottles, diapers, pull-ups, or stuffed animals depending on his regressed age. 

  
Science Minion: Diapers? 

  
Japanese Minion: I didn't think of Asano as the type to use that stuff. 

  
Best Minion: Guys, Asano won't want to come back to a bunch of judgement, I for one won't think less of him for this. 

  
Japanese Minion: Neither will we. 

  
English Minion: Best of luck Karma, take good care of him. 

  
Minion Overlord: Noted Araki, I'll try my best to remember that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have Gakushuu as essentially a small child to deal with. 

  
Good God, they were idiots but they clearly cared a lot about Gakushuu. Karma briefly wondered how long it had been since Gakushuu had been called by his first name if his dad nor the other Virtuosos called him Gakushuu. It must've been years. Karma put Gakushuu's phone down and glanced over to see him sucking nervously on his pacifier and squirming a bit. Karma leaned over to him, having a suspicion of what the problem was thanks to Araki's explanation. 

  
"Do you need to use the bathroom Gakushuu?" Asano's name still felt weird to use, but he figured it might be nice to hear and besides, Gakushuu started calling him Karma first. 

  
"I usually have diapers when I'm small," Gakushuu admitted softly, looking ashamed. Karma felt a wave of anger at whoever made Gakushuu so upset about something so harmlessly beneficial but decided to focus on the baby at hand first. The pathetic trash could be dealt with later. 

  
"That's perfectly okay, we can get some as soon as we're back at your place." Gakushuu looked at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised at him being so non-judgmental. 

  
"Thanks Karma." 

  
They were interrupted by Gakuhou clearing his throat. "We're here." 

  
Karma quickly got out and came around to the other side, unbuckling Gakushuu before reluctantly stepping back to let Gakuhou carry him inside. He was surprised that Gakushuu lived so close to him, but didn't look around too much, quickly following Gakushuu inside.

  
Gakushuu looked around, feeling more tears welling up in his eyes as he was carried up to his room.

  
"Do you want anything to eat my son?" Gakushuu looked up and put on the puppy dog eyes despite them never having worked on Gakuhou. 

  
"Grilled Cheese and Tomato Soup? But the kind without the chunks of tomato in please daddy?"

  
Gakuhou hated asking for help with anything, but he didn't trust Gakushuu alone right now. "Akabane, please watch him while I get some food ready." 

  
Karma was going to be more antagonistic but a combination of the small miracle of Principal Asano actually saying please and Gakushuu needing diapers helped him keep his mouth shut as he nodded. As Gakuhou left the room and headed downstairs Karma turned his attention to the small child on the bed. "So, where do you keep these diapers?" Gakushuu shyly pointed under the bed and Karma pulled a bin out from under it. He pulled the lid off. Inside, he saw a mix of all sorts of things from bottles to toys to pacifiers. But to one side was a stack of pink diapers, footie pajamas, and 2 bottles of baby powder. 

  
"Can I have footies and the lavender baby powder?" Gakushuu shook slightly with anxiety. 

  
"Of course, is it okay if I call you Shuu?" Karma looked at him gently. Gakushuu giggled and nodded. "I'm going to help put these onto you if you're okay with that too." 

  
"Mkay papa," Gakushuu said absently, relaxing into the bed as he tugged off his shirt. Karma softened more than he thought was possible for someone like him as Gakushuu took off his pants and laid there in just his socks. Karma had thought about Gakushuu naked before, but seeing him like this did nothing for him, probably because Gakushuu wasn't his age right now. All he wanted now was to care for him and make sure he didn't hurt ever again. He grabbed the diapers and pajamas out of the bin and turned his attention back to Gakushuu.

  
"I'm gonna need you to lift yourself up for a minute so I can slide this diaper under you." 

  
"Is it okay if I say you're papa?" Gakushuu nervously lifted himself up as Karma moved the diaper under him and started powdering him thoroughly.

  
"I don't mind at all Shuu." Karma tried his best at taping up the diaper with a bit of direction from Gakushuu. He decided he'd try to do some research later into all this stuff but for now all his attention was on Gakushuu, who was basically a toddler in mindset at this point by his estimates. 

  
"Papa footies please." Gakushuu reminded him. Karma smiled and gently fitted his feet into the sleeper and helped zip him up. He noticed a stuffed animal in the bin that looked well worn and picked it up. 

  
"Who's this Shuu?" He held up the snowy white Owl plushie.

  
"That's Principal. He's there so I can share all the stuff cause I can't do that with daddy, not since Ikeda died." Karma wondered who Ikeda was but decided not to pry. He felt that he'd be taking advantage of Gakushuu being so young and that was the last thing he wanted. 

  
"Hey Shuu, do you want to talk about what happened today?" Karma sat down on the bed next to him, trying not to show just how curious he was to know what was going on inside Gakushuu's head. 

  
Gakushuu played with the wings on the plush, staring into the eyes of Principal. "My daddy wants me to be the best all the time. It's really hard and makes me feel sick lots. He sometimes punishes me when I don't. But he's never hit me in public before." 

  
"You don't deserve that, you're amazing Shuu. So what if you lost three stupid points? It's just a test, tests don't make you good or bad. He's bad for laying a hand on you in an unkind way." Gakushuu sniffled a bit and threw his arms around Karma, burying his face in Karma's chest. Karma rubbed his back for a few minutes before sighing.

  
"Why don't we take Principal and go downstairs for some food? I'm sure you're hungry after the long day you've had. After you eat you can cuddle with me." Gakushuu made grabby hands and Karma smiled as he gently picked up Gakushuu, carrying him, Principal, pacifier, and all downstairs. He was suddenly immensely glad that Mr. Karasuma kept him in shape.

  
"Hi daddy!" Gakushuu waved at Gakuhou, greeting him excitedly through the pacifier. Karma eyed the Principal warily, but gently sat Gakushuu down onto the dining room chair. Gakuhou walked over and set the grilled cheese down in front of him, seeming unsure of what else to do as he stood idly. 

  
"Daddy, will you cut this into triangles?" Gakushuu looked up and gave his best puppy eyes. Gakuhou looked completely unaffected, but nevertheless got a knife out. 

  
"Akabane, did you want one as well?" Gakhou looked over, looking as if he desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. Karma grinned maliciously.

  
"I don't need anything, but I'm sure your son would love to have you sitting here." Gakushuu nodded happily as he munched on the sandwich, swinging his legs, elbows on the table and Gakuhou had to repress the urge to correct him. Everything about this made him feel extremely out of control, and he prided himself on having control of every aspect of his life. Karma being there complicated things further. 

  
"So how's your day been Principal?" Karma smirked him, all teeth as he poked at Gakuhou.

  
"I'm done!" Both Karma and Gakuhou turned to Gakushuu, who was smiling, oblivious to the tension. Karma snickered at the tomato soup in Gakushuu's hair and Gakuhou merely sighed. 

  
"You'll need to clean up after you get some sleep Gakushuu," Gakuhou said as gently as he could muster. Gakushuu giggled and made grabby-hands at Karma. 

  
"Papa I wanna cuddle now!"

  
"Alright, Alright." Karma fondly scooped up Gakushuu before turning to Gakuhou. 

  
"We need to talk later. I don't want to upset him, but I can't exactly let this go. The only reason I'm not shoving wasabi up your nose is because Gakushuu would get more upset. For some reason he still cares about you. That won't last if you keep doing shit like that, trust me. My parents and I haven't exactly been the best as I'm sure you remember." With that, Karma walked back upstairs.

  
"Don't be mean to daddy," Gakushuu said softly, pouting. 

  
"I wasn't being mean, only pointing out the obvious. Besides, we don't have to worry about any of that right now Shuu, right now it's snuggle time." Karma gently set Gakushuu back down on his bed, plopping down next to him and wrapping his arms around his newfound baby. 

  
"Feel safe papa." Gakushuu snuggled closer and closed his eyes. Things weren't okay by any measure, but that was a problem for tomorrow. For now, he and papa could be cozy. 

  
"I'm glad you do Shuu. Night night." Karma gently ran his hands through Gakushuu's hair, watching as the boy quickly drifted off to sleep. Unsurprising given the long stressful day he'd had. Karma closed his eyes and decided that rather than risk waking Gakushuu he'd wait until tomorrow to address this with Gakuhou. For now, Gakushuu was all that mattered.


End file.
